story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Privaria
Privaria (プリバリア Puribaria) is a location featured in both Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You and Story of World II: Life is Like Flowers anime series. It is the homeplace of Haruno Aida as well as her family and friends. Privaria is possibly a portmanteau of Primrose and Bavaria (a state in Germany). The city is divided with many areas. Privaria is a rural city known for its run down buildings and major tourist draw, Wasser Water Park, however, it is located outside of the area nearby the desert. 'Area' 'Rosenberg Village' Rosenberg (ローゼンバーグ Rōzanbāgu, lit. "Field of Roses") is the main municipality. It is located to the west of Engelstein Fields. The area has four buildings and plus-shaped path with a fountain in the middle. Mayuri is the only member in VfS Germania 07 who lives here, while the other Germania members live in Engelstein Fields. Known Buildings *Sweet Love Patisserie *Blue Angel Mansion *Gardening Store *Bloom Everyday Florist 'Engel Stein Fields' Engel Stein (lit. "Angel's Stone") is a place where most of the people specialized in farming. It is located to east of Rosenberg Village, west of Primrose Private Academy, south of Baumgarten Shopping District, and Primavera Lake District to the northeast. Known Buildings *Sugar Pink Fashion Store *Lime Ranch *Princess Chocolatier *Nya Nya Café *Fortune-Teller's *The Yamakawa House 'Primavera Lake District' Primavera Lake District is an area surrounded by a lake (hence its name). Fishing in this area is possible. It is located to the northwest of Erica Fields. Also the only area to not have any shops. Known Buildings *The Robinson House *Fubuki's House *Matthias' House 'Baumgarten Shopping District' Baumgarten (lit. "Tree Garden") is a shopping area where people can buy anything that are rare in other shops. The Nordic Quintet members live here. It is located to north of Erica Fields, south of Grünefeld Park, and east of Starland Amusement Park. Known Buildings *Cottage *Hair Salon *Cappuccino Bar *Rainbow Eatery *Red Star Training Hall *Sandholm Residence *HD Blueprint Office 'Starland City' Starland City is an area located to the west of Baumgarten. The people here are specialized in jobs related education and entertainment. Known Buildings *Sonata's House *Rio General Clinic *Little Orange Theatre *Moonlight Dojo *Alen's House *Pia's House *Photo Studio 'Grünefeld Park' Grünefeld Park (lit. Greenfield Park) is a park located to the north of Baumgarten and east of Starland City. Some of the residents spent their free time here. Between Ignacia's House and Donau Apartment, there is a path that leads to the campground, but it was locked until the start of Life is Like Flowers anime. Known Buildings *Donau Apartment *Yona and Ludwig's House *Casimir's Loft *Ignacia's House *Tomoyo's House *Red Star Training Hall *Sandholm Residence *HD Blueprint Office 'Leaf Mines' Leaf Mines is a mining area located to the west of Greenfield Park. Cheryl sometimes visit here to spend her own thing. Known Buildings *Ching Restaurant *Maul Restaurant *Pet Shop *Ilse's House *Hanami's House 'Schools' There are only two known schools in Privaria: *Primrose Private School *Vineyard Private Elementary School 'Trivia' *According to press releases, as well as the start of FBwY Episode 90, Privaria is presumably a pun on the real-life German state Bavaria. *Privaria is also a fictional version of Landsberg am Lech, a real city in Bavaria because according to the early episode Primrose Private School was called Landsberg Private School meaning that the show was suppose to be set in the actual Landsberg. 'Navigation' Category:Locations Category:Setting